Choices of Tomorrow
by VanillaAshes
Summary: Things don't always go the way you planned. A different version of what could have happened during civil war (Spoilers). Romanogers. Sam/Sharon. Co-writer: RomanogerLaucifer.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello, I have to give a lot of credit to** **RomanogerLaucifer** **who was the mastermind behind this story!**

 **Civil War Spoilers!**

* * *

Steve's eyes widened when he saw her step onto the podium. He turned to Sam, who was sat beside him, to see him also with a slightly shocked expression. Neither of the men would have ever thought that the nurse from the other apartment, Agent 13, was related to _the_ Peggy Carter. Even though her name was Sharon Carter, it never crossed their minds. Hearing her mention how she remembers his best girl, Steve couldn't help but feel proud of how Peggy had lived and enjoyed her life, even until the last second.

After the funeral, Steve chose to linger behind in the church to process everything that had happened and all of the dear memories he held of Peggy. He leaned against the mahogany pew and stared at the black and white picture of Peggy; it was taken during the forties, when he knew her. He indulged in the thought that if he hadn't crashed the plane into the ocean, or lost Bucky, or picked up the shield... or maybe even if he hadn't accept the serum, then he and Peggy might have had a chance…

Soft clicks of heels interrupted his fantasy, Steve removed his sight from Peggy's beautiful picture to look at who was walking up to him. The first thing Steve notice was the long black coat, covering her from neck to half way up her calves, revealing only her slim ankles. He moved up to find that he was correct when he saw those auburn wavy locks, softly draping over her shoulders, her emerald eyes blinked twice when their eyes met.

He wasn't sure if she were planning on saying anything and decided to start the conversation, his mind still focused on the funeral and Peggy.

"When I first came out of the ice, I thought that everybody I knew was gone. But not Peggy, now she's gone too." Steve paused, looking back at Natasha and forcing himself to move on topics. "Who else signed it?"

"Tony, Rhodey, Vision." Natasha answered simply as she came to a stop a few feet from him.

"Clint?"

"Said he's retired," Natasha replied, a smile playing in the corners of her mouth.

"Wanda?" Steve asked, trying to gage who was for and against the accords and wanting to know where everybody stood.

"TBD." She answered, paused and then continued speaking. "I'm off to Vienna for the signing of the Accords. There's plenty of room on the jet." She paused and stepped closer, her voice remaining gentle. "Just because this is the path of least resistance, doesn't mean it's the _wrong_ path. Staying together is more important than how we stay together."

"What are we giving up to do it?" Steve questioned slightly before shaking his head. Both of their minds were made up and they both knew that neither of them were going to change their opinion. But, Natasha had to try, and he wished they could agree. "Sorry, Nat. I can't sign it."

"I know." Natasha confessed.

Steve looked at her confused, if she wasn't here to convince him to sign the Accords, then why was she here? "Well, then… what are you doing here?"

Natasha looked at him, her expression soft. "I didn't want you to be alone." She admitted.

Her words touched him more than he could have imagined, the fact that she specifically went out of her way in order to check in on him was more than he would ever ask of anybody. He felt his eyes well up again, he had managed to keep his tear in for the most part during the ceremony, but now he knew he didn't have to.

"Come here." Natasha's voice was light and he almost didn't hear her until her hands pulled him slightly. He instantly sunk into her embrace, he could smell the unique yet familiar scent of her up his nostrils.

Steve truly missed this. Every word coming out of her plumped lips comforted, soothed, and helped to clear his mind; every gentle touch of hers inevitably made him relaxed; every moment where he felt he was left alone in this world, she would manage to take the spot beside him, making it a two person situation rather than an individual situation. She meant it when she said that it was up to her to back him up, she kept her words, until now.

"I should get going," Natasha whispered to his ear. Steve heard her swallowed hard before her next sentence. "Please, whatever you are going to do… just please remember that we will always be a team."

The sigh that she let out when she came down from her tiptoe, released her embrace around him yet her fingers still interlocked at the back of his neck, while his hands remained pressed to her sides. Steve saw those always playful green eyes, now filled with tears which threatened to roll down her rosy cheeks. He couldn't bear even the thought of Natasha shedding a tear, let along actually on the verge of tears. Leaning in, he began to close the distance between them and, for once, allowed his feelings to run free.

Steve pressed a firm kiss on her temple, and heard the quiet intake of breath from her. Pulling back, he noticed her eyes were shut firmly and a few tears had fallen down her cheeks. He dipped his head and pecked away the trail of tear, tasting the bitterness; he felt it, she is just as pained as him. Seeing the team being torn apart, helplessly standing to the side was difficult for both of them- it didn't help that he was part of the problem.

He was about to reach for her trembling lips but was stopped by a slight push by her petite hands on his chest.

"Steve, I have got to go." The corners of Natasha's eyes moved, and she flashed him a soft smile. She was trying to fool him. The curves of her eyes and lips weren't big enough compared to her genuine smile that he had seen in the past.

Steve retrieved his hands back into his pant pockets, and returned a similar expression to Natasha before she said goodbye and reluctantly disappeared out of his sight.

Both of their smiles never reached their eyes.

Both blues and greens are occupied by the storm, and they know they are about to be swept away and torn into pieces.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello! Thank you so much for an amazing response! Huge shout out to my co-writer and the mastermind behind this story: RomanogersLaucifer!**

* * *

Sam looked at the blonde standing beside him, accepting people's condolences; never once would he have considered that the woman living on the other side of the apartment was somehow involved in their life. At least he never thought of that when he had fallen for her. He waited until everybody else had gone before approaching her and foregoing the usual 'I'm sorry for you loss;. "So, Agent Carter's niece, huh?"

"Not once did you connect me to the founder of S.H.I.E.L.D?" Sharon replied with a smile directly at him. "I find that hard to believe. Now I would have to agree with what Agent Romanoff would've said a lack of observant, Wilson." She teased lightly, there was still the sadness of her loss, but her playful tone was evident.

Sam almost gaped at her, he hadn't known how witty she could be- and thinking of it, this might have been the first time it was just the two of them talking. "She said that?" He asked a tad indignified, but his smile showed he didn't really mind.

"Thank you for coming today- for being by the Captain's side. I know it must be hard for him." She replied, her voice back to its formality. Without her teasing, her eyes were almost leaking with sadness. He didn't really have real words to say to her, he had never met Peggy and in all honesty, he probably wasn't even important to Sharon, he was just a face in the crowd. However, Steve weighted a place in her heart as a spy target and former lover of her deceased aunt; someone who could've been her uncle, had Steve not buried himself in ice for over seventy years.

but those eyes are leaking out sadness that Sam wished that he could share some of those but he has no place.

"No need to thank me; I wanted to be here for Steve- that's what a friend can and should do." _And I wanted to be here for you_ , Sam thought, but now is not a good time to let his thought break loose, _inappropriate_. He paused for a moment as he watched as strands of her hair blew over her face, but she appeared to be unfazed by it. "So, what do you think those two are saying? I bet Romanoff is trying hard to convince our Captain here to sign the Accord." He said, indicating to Steve and Natasha who are still in the church.

"I don't doubt that. She is one of the kind. You know, when I first joined S.H.I.E.L.D, she assisted with the training. As soon as she stepped foot in front of us, her glare probably made over half of our knees buckled, and the other half of our spines shivered. Training was strict with Agent Romanoff." She paused for a moment, shaking her head slightly. "I remember when I failed one of the tests, she came up to me and said that I should be working twice as hard because I shared the name of the found, and that if she put me in the field then, I was have… how did she put it… 'have my ass kicked and killed within a minute." She let out a small chuckle. "Rude right?"

Sam smiled slightly, that was definitely something Natasha would say, and he had heard that she used to be more blunt than she was now. He was glad he didn't know her at that moment. "She's a hard mentor."

They slowly began strolling around the church, noticing that most of the cars and guests had already gone. "But her words made me who I am today. An agent that can live up to the name, being proud to be called a Carter." She informed him. She stopped walking and he turned to face her. "Well then, what is your decision? Will you sign the Accords?"

Sam never thought Sharon would ask him which side he would be on, and he never asked himself that either. He never, for once, had doubt about his decision siding with Steve, but the questioning gaze from Sharon is far too much for him to blurt out his answer, so he paused, and let out a sigh. "Sharon, I… I think you already know what my answer is, so why even bother asking." He knew his voice sounded irritated, and he is fussing, because he knew where her spot was if he decided not to sign.

"I see you have picked up the stubbornness from Captain Rogers, Sam. I'm not going to judge your decision." She assured him, and he felt his heart skip a beat when she used his first name- he was pretty sure that was the first time. "It's a hard decision but at the end, each one of you would have to pick the side you think you can save the most."

The Falcon watched as Sharon lifted her hand to pat away something on his shoulder, her fingers lingered by the lapel of his suit and brushed the side of his neck. She stepped back, dropping her hand as they walked back to the church, but he was unable to keep his eyes off her. He wondered whose side she want to be on, and if she would choose to fight by his side. There were a lot of questions, but he rounded them up to one.

"Why did you ask about this, Sharon?"

"Because I made a promise to her." The blonde woman gazed at the clear blue sky, eyes averted back into the church, stopped at the Jesus on the cross right atop of the altar, down to Steve who was embraced by Natasha, "to protect him."

The look on her face was pure determination. Sam wasn't surprise about Sharon's answer, shaking his head lightly as he let out a chuckle. "I guess we really don't mind some inside help if we are all wanted by authorities for not signing the Accords." He said before playfully adding; "I'm gonna thank you now for what will happen later."

"Hey, Birdbrain, I thought _you_ were the one that said no more thank you's." Her stern look soften, her hands once again placed on his shoulders, then slid down to his chest causing it to heave a little harder. "Call me if you need a nurse."

He watched her almost in a daze as her hair switched to the side as she turned. Her chocolate-coloured eyes meeting his once more before she began walking off - presumably to her car. He just wished the next time when they encounter in a less tense situation, then he could spill his long held words to her since the day that he met her.

Sam blinked, snapping out of his stone position, and realized that Sharon had gone far, far from his reach.

Sam only managed to capture a glimpse of her blonde hair blown to left by the wind, exposing the nape of her smooth neck before she was engulfed by the busy street of London, disappeared.

 _Yep, she had definitely picked that up from the redhead spy._

* * *

 **So, a nice short chapter!**

 **I've decided to thank the amazing reviews at the bottom here, so you all could get to the story quicker. Therefore, thank you to: Sportsfan64; WidowBites22; JamesRogers1122; Princess2016; vlynetwilight.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Hello!_**

 ** _Firstly, huge thank you to the amazing individuals who reviewed the previous chapter:_ _DarylDixon'sLover; Moustache1234; WidowBites22; vlynetwilight; capnat123._**

 ** _And secondly, thank you to every person who read it, faved, or followed - and to all of you back for chapter three!_**

 ** _Thank you for your patience in receiving the chapters!_**

 ** _Huge shout out to my amazing co-writer, RomanogersLucifer - who is the mastermind behind this story!_**

* * *

 _Cap, the News, now. Bombing at the Vienna conference._

Steve cursed under his breath, quickly scrambled for the remote beside his bed to flicker on the flat screen TV before him. He couldn't make out what the anchor sitting behind the table was talking about, all his concern was on the video clip, showing the collapse of the UN building. Chill went up his spine, stilled him for a second until he saw a familiar face presented as suspect on the news.

 _Shit._

Steve returned to his phone, with his surprise, he was able to send out a coherent message with trembling fingers. Shoving his phone back into the pocket of his worn out leather jacket, grabbing the baseball cap on the hook behind the door, Steve rushed towards the top of the building, where Sam awaits with a chopper,

 _A CIA authorised chopper._

 _Oh, Sam._

"Cap! Let's go!" Sam with a smug look on his face, but his voice and eyes were filled with seriousness and concern. He handed Steve a headset before lifting the helicopter into the air. "Steve, things are looking bad."

"I know." Steve buckled himself in, brows furrowed as the chopper left the ground.

"Steve, now that Barnes is shown to public, we need to get to him before the authority or Stark does."

Steve nodded, the wrinkles between his brows deepens.

 _Bucky's not be the only one person that I'm worried about now._

Landing the chopper safely, miles away from the bombing site to avoid unnecessary attention. Steve suggested that they should split up to find Bucky, Sam shook his head, saying that there is no way they could get near the perimeter.

"Call Sharon. See if she could give you more help." Steve winked at Sam, causing the latter to flush. But Steve's expression altered when he checked his phone.

 _No reply. His message was not even read._

"What about you?" Sam peeked at Steve's phone, gave him a look of sympathy as him understanding why Steve wanted to split, "Go. I'll fill you in once I find more information."

Steve looked surprised at Sam's words, yet he knew Sam understands his feeling towards Natasha the most, spending two years chasing Bucky equals the time he had missed Natasha, and no one knew except Sam. Thanking Sam with a pad onto his teammate's shoulder, Steve rushed through the incoming crowds of panicking people which were fleeing from the site.

 _Come on, pick up._

Steve halted his steps, hiding himself from the police who are guiding survivors away, be remained behind a safely intact concrete post before hitting the #1 button for the third time after realizing she might not be in a state to reply his message - the thought of that has Steve more worried sick. And just like twice before, his call flew to her voice mail. All are so familiar. The smells of gas and iron attacked his nostrils; the sounds of cry and scream penetrated both of his ears, clouding his brain; the scene of fleeing human beings horrified his sight. Steve started to move forward, as the fleeing citizens begin to thin, using his height advantage, trying to locate the distinct auburn in a piles of blonde, brunette, ginger, silver, black and white…

 _But no auburn. She wasn't here._

For the fourth time, Steve pressed his speed dial 1, bring his phone back to his ear. His eyes kept searching for her, desperately hoping to hear her voice rather than the cries of civilians.

 _The line connected. Finally. And it wasn't her voice mail._

Steve felt his whole world stop. His lungs are filled with fresh air, heartbeats began to spike, adrenaline pumping through his veins, he gulped, held his breath.

 _Please, Lord, please let it be her._

"...Hello?"

Content. That is what his body felt that moment when he heard her familiar but weak voice travel from the phone. He let out the long held breath. Steve quickly looked around again and finally located her, she wasn't even that far from his current position. His heart warmed at the sight of her passing over a young child in her arms to the arms of a paramedic, her phone pinned between her ear and shoulder.

"Na…Nat."

"Steve?"

Steve noticed Natasha stood still, her brows tangled, then relaxed as she began to turn her head to the side, searching for him because she must have caught the siren of the ambulance that just drove by her from the phone. This had Steve awestruck, _she noticed_ , his heart thumped heavily, while his eyes glued onto Natasha, checking from her head, to her neck, attentively, onto her blazer then to the white shirt, spotting for any faintly red tints. Upon finding nothing but dust and dirt on her outfit, Steve sighed deeply into the phone.

"You're alright...You're okay."

"Yeah. Uh, Thanks. I.. Uhm.. Steve?" Natasha had uncertainty in her voice, which was strange to Steve. She was always confident, why the sudden hesitant?

"Yes, Tasha? You know you can say anything to me." He really missed saying her name that way, first time in a while. Steve heard her forceful inhalation as he saw her walked towards the wooden bench behind the tree, which act as a barrier, dividing her away from the chaos for the moment. Seeing this as a chance to talk in person, Steve stepped out of the shadow of the pole, ready to secretly advance to sit beside her.

But Steve's movement was stopped by T'Challa, the past prince, now new King of Wakanda. He saw Natasha quickly held her phone with both of her palms, blocking the viewing of the ongoing call screen. Steve instantly turned, pressing his back against the trunk of the tree as T'Challa sat down beside Natasha. Steve was about to end the call to prevent getting caught by the New Wakanda king, but he couldn't, because he just wanted to hear her talk even though with his enhanced hearing, he could hear them talking.

But through the phone, there is the sense of intimacy that he wanted to savour. It is a place where only the two of them are in right now of this chaos. Her voice was velvety smooth, although weak due to her muffling the phone. Steve heard she praised the peacefulness of the quote of the deceased King T'Chaka, and then he picked up the tiny trembling in her voice when she asked T'Challa not to do anything reckless after T'Challa made the statement of hunting down Bucky.

Steve heard the new King huff before walking away, she stood and stepped closer to the tree. Her voice was again clear to his ears through the line. "Steve, I know you were behind us. So you heard what T'Challa said."

"Yes. I did." He confirmed.

"Steve, I know how much Barnes means to you, but, just…stay out of this one - you'll only make things worse. Please."

The sound of Natasha pleading squeezed the Captain's heart tightly. Never once did she begged or pleaded on anything, yet this woman, the toughest, most badass women he knows in this time, was almost begging him to stay out of this. Steve felt his lungs tighten and all of his air leave. The atmosphere around him thickened. The sudden need to feel her in between his arms overwhelmed Steve, and his body acted before he could rationalize his action, and the next second, Steve found himself hovering over her petite frame, affectionately staring into those glossy olive green eyes, hands beside her head, blocking anyone's view. Natasha, who still had her phone to her left ear, looking at him, shocked.

"Are you saying you will arrest me?" Steve whispered, his breath heavy.

Natasha lowered her phone. "No." She said, almost with a laugh before sighing and lowering her head, eyes averted to the ground. "Someone will, if you try to interfere." Her voice cracked slightly. "It's how it works now, Steve."

Steve gently placed his thumb and index finger on Natasha's chin, tilting her head up until he could see her. He discovered Natasha biting her bottom lip, hard; her eyes shut tight yet Steve could see her long lashes are moisten. A wave of guilt flooded him. He had actually considered giving himself up after she had shed some tears in the Church. He wanted to, just to stop her from the pain of watching the entire team being separated.

 _But he couldn't._

"Nat, _Открой свои глаза_." Natasha was obviously surprised by Steve slipping into her mother tongue, her pupils widen, as Steve continued in English. "If Bucky's this far gone, I should be the one who bring him in."

"Зачем?"

"'Cause I'm the one least likely to die trying."

Suddenly, a loud siren filled the surrounding, alerting the two underneath the tree.

"Go. I assume that Sam is here with you? You two should get your asses out of Vienna before any authority finds out." Natasha pushed on Steve's chest, voice filled with concern as she checked the perimeter, making sure people were too busy to raise suspicion of a man pinning her to the tree.

Steve pressed his right hand on top of hers, which was now flat against his left chest, above his heart. Wishing he could warm up those cold digits for her but Natasha retrieved her arms back to her sides. Her expression changed to one of hurt for less than a second before she slid past him and walked away.

Steve saw Natasha held a hand to her forehand as she approached the paramedic who was striding towards their direction, eventually falling into the medic's arms.

As the paramedic screamed for Natasha's consciousness, Steve successfully escaped out of the perimeter, meeting Sam in the cafe, who had a thick folder lying on the empty stool beside him. Steve picked it up, reading it as he shot Sam a sly smile and got returned by a slyer one.

"I see Sharon came through for you." Steve commented.

"Shut up. Let's go." Sam replied, and the two of them stood up simultaneously and walked from the room - they now had a destination.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I am so pleased to get this chapter up! :D**

 **For those who want the translation for the Russian spoken:**

 **Открой свои глаза - Open your eyes.**

 **Зачем - Why.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello! I want to thank you all for your patience!**

 **This chapter has a variety of flashbacks! Which, personally, I find really exciting!**

 **Thank you to those who reviewed the previous chapter - it really means a lot to me:** **DarylDixon'sLover; Sportsfan64; Moustache1234; Princess2016; JamesRogers1122; vlynetwilight; AgentAIeisa94 Marvel.**

* * *

 _ **Sharon's POV - after the death of agent peggy carter**_

Sharon knew that this day was going to come, she just never expected it to be so soon. Looking at the peaceful and endearing face of her aunt, Sharon slipped out of the room that was once filled with doctors and nurses but now only contained her cousins. They were all sniffling and holding onto her Aunt Peggy's still warm hand as she drifted out of this world. With her back against the spotless white wall, Sharon pulled out her cell phone and started writing a message.

 _She's gone, in her sleep._

She paused and then added,

 _Should I contact Captain Rogers?_

When she hit the send button on her screen, Sharon let out a long held breath, hoping the receiver would reply as soon as possible. She thought of directly breaking the news to the Captain but realised that she shouldn't be the one delivering the news since that would've blown the fact that she is related to Peggy Carter. But that doesn't mean she couldn't ensure he was informed.

 _Yes, please let him know._

The reply didn't come until later in the afternoon; Sharon wondered what took so long, but she never was a person to pry. She quickly passed the contact information of Steve Rogers to her cousins; they all knew about their connection as Aunt Peggy spoke of him often before he was unfrozen. Thankfully, none of them asked how she managed to get a hold of his details. She offered to help with the funeral planning and knew she'd do the bulk of the work - not that she minded.

It wasn't until she had reached the funeral planner's house then Sharon had found out the Accords on the news. The questioning towards the loyalty of the Avengers grew bigger and bigger and Sharon immediately knew the CIA would have to be involved when King T'Chaka spoke about it publically. Sharon knew that she had guessed correctly when she saw the copy of the Accord on her desk later that day. She was then appointed by her senior handler, to be the one presenting the Accord to Her Majesty to view - primarily due to her relationship with the deceased Founder of S.H.I.E.L.D, and to accept the Queen's condolences.

Sharon knew Natasha was going to come, and to be honest, she expected Natasha to come sooner to gather intel about the 117 countries that had signed the Accords. But she knew the disclosure of the Accord to the Avengers had probably had shaken them. The two alphas of the Avengers certainly had a strained relationship. Thinking about how serious the situation was, it made sense that Natasha's arrival would be delayed since she would probably be the one who was rational to assess the consequences of either signing or not signing the Accords.

Natasha arrived one day before Peggy's funeral ceremony, sitting in the love seat in the middle of her living room.

"Agent Romanoff," Sharon nodded - she could never get rid of the formality even though Natasha technically wasn't her mentor anymore. However, Sharon still admired and respected the woman who remained confident and rational through any problems or issues that came her way - including after the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. She stepped closer as the Widow stood up from the plush seat, dressed in black long coat and same colour pumps. Elegant, yet lethal.

"Sharon, the Avengers are being torn apart. I know for a fact that Rogers, Wilson, and Maximoff are not considering the signing the Accord. It's up to us to put a stop to the Avengers from ripping into pieces. We are the only ones who can see through the fog - I sense something foul." Natasha began as she paced the room. "I need you to do some digging for me, look into the Wakanda incident, and if all hell breaks loose, I would then have you to tie up a loose end for them."

The seriousness on Natasha's face was rare as Sharon was used to seeing smirks on her face, even when it was back in the tough training of S.H.I.E.L.D, but this was different. When it comes to anything to do with her team - especially when it involved the Captain - Natasha's entire demeanour changed.

Sharon knew better not to but she couldn't help but ask. "Why didn't you side with Steve?"

"Because signing the Accords is the best course of action right now. At least, for me, considering that all of my secrets were exposed a few years ago," Natasha answered, but barely took a breath before adding. "And I know he is going to fight, punch, and kick his way forward for what he believed as the right thing to do. Signing the Accords allows me to stand on the opposite side and watch his back while he recklessly moved forward for his goal. I know how stubborn he is - this way I will be able to catch him the second he falls."

From that moment, Sharon knew she sided with the right team. Team Natasha. Not Black Widow, but Natasha.

"What do you need me to do right now?" Sharon asked.

"He and Sam will be attending Agent Carter's funeral, from there I need you to keep eyes on them. Can you do that?"

Sharon nodded. "Of course."

"You get to see Sam more - a bonus for you." Natasha winked at Sharon as she walked towards the flushed girl, placing down a burner cell phone beside the laptop. "Anything occurs, call."

"Please, tell me you didn't pick me to do this just because _you_ think I like Sam Wilson," Sharon moaned, "because I don't have any feeling towards The Falcon."

Natasha snorted as she stepped away and headed towards the exit. Before the door cracked opened, she was able to make Sharon's entire face dripped scarlet. "Who said anything about your feeling? Besides, I did not just _think_ , I _knew_ because I was there when I caught you always smiling at Sam at your door whenever he came to check on Steve. One more thing - when you 'accidently' run into him more than three times a week - there's obviously been some planning. Be observant, Agent."

Natasha's words lingered even though she has now disappeared into the dark night, making Sharon realised that the Black Widow was the tenant of the nearly empty apartment beside hers and the Captain's.

* * *

 _ **After the funeral**_

With all the exhausting events that had happened, Sharon just wanted to slump onto her comfy sofa immediately and enjoy a cup of hot earl grey. However, the dreamy cup of tea was left on the kitchen counter, cold, long forgotten, as she is now sat up straight in her office, in front of the shining screen of her computer, patiently waiting for her senior handler on the other end of the line to speak first.

" _What's the situation now?_ "

"Sam Wilson appears to be firm with his decision to side with Captain Rogers. And sir, the Widow attended the funeral as well and I believe she attempted to convince the Captain to sign the Accord. However, I don't believe it worked as they did not leave the church together."

" _Keep a tap on all the Avengers, report anything that is suspicious."_

"Understood."

Sharon waited for the person on the other end to hang up before setting the phone aside. Her eyes darted back onto the computer screen as she continued to write the email about the information she recovered from the Wakanda incident. It appeared that the Hydra operation that the four Avengers intervened was not authorised by the head of Hydra, rather it was a private order Rumlow accepted according to bank record of offshore accounts. All traces were encrypted it before Sharon hits the send button. She then proceeded to erase any mark she had left behind.

 _This war is about to begin. No more turning back._

Sharon rubbed her aching temples as she felt a headache brewing when she has thought about this war between the Avengers, and also between the authorities, too much had been going on lately; Aunt Peggy passed away; planning the funeral; works at the CIA; and now she had to help Natasha to solve the internal conflict of the Avengers. Sharon knew that there was no way to determine who has made the right decision, as every member of the Avengers are good, and each one of them is willing to sacrifice for what they believe to be right.

When she thought she should head to the shower to wash away all the exhaustion, her phone vibrated, signalling an incoming message.

 _Bombing at the Vienna Conference; James Buchanan Barnes is the suspect. We need you here at the Scene ASAP._

Sharon groaned, just thought that she could have a moment to herself and more things are thrown to her way. She switched on the TV in her office and stared as the News is casting live from the bombing site. Sharon was suddenly worried about what had happened to Natasha - she was in Vienna.

 _Because the situation would quickly downcast if she is…_

Snapping Sharon out of her imagination was her phone, vibrating again, which she thought was another message from her senior handler. Glanced at the screen, recognising a familiar set of numbers, Sharon swipes across it with a grin on her face, and place the phone to her ear swiftly.

"I never thought you wouldn't call so soon, Wilson. Did you need me to suture some wounds up for you?"

Sharon received several chuckles from the other end before the tone of the caller became serious. "Did you hear about the bombing at Vienna? Steve and I need to head towards there now if Bucky is the one who did it. I need your help, please."

Sharon closed her eyes when she heard Sam's pleaded tone, savouring his unusual seriousness in his voice, making her wanting to play around with him a little, even though under such urgent circumstances.

"This nurse doesn't have the super power that's capable of transporting two men from one place to another."

Another ring of deep chuckles before Sam snorted at what she said.

"I do know that, but there is that chopper sitting at the top of your suite building could."

"What?! How did you?!" Sharon exclaimed loudly, her voice echoing within her small office at Sam's words. How on earth could he know that? Was he outside?

"That's not important. What matters, Agent Sharon Carter, is whether or not you are willing to lend this baby to me for a while?"

"Well, since you asked nicely."

Sharon grabbed the keys from the hidden drawer under her desk, the rustling sound she made had alerted Sam, which he began to shout at the phone, asking her if she was alright. Sharon simply ignored Sam's questioning, she is more concern about the business done as she ran out her suite door for the elevator, then dashed out the elevator once she reached her destination. Standing beside the black CIA chopper was The Falcon, brows furrowed, but his mouth cracked into that bright cheeky smile that she loved so much as soon as he turned back at footstep sound she made as she ran up to him, helicopter keys in hand. As Sam was about to snatch it from her hand, right then Sharon retracted the keys, wrapping it back into her palm.

"But after you dropped me off at Vienna, deal?"

Sam nodded, cheeky smile deepens, his crooked front teeth showed themselves. Flashing him a smile, Sharon unlocked and dragged open the door of the helicopter, both of them climbed in quickly, helicopter begins to howl, lifted into the mid-air, the metal bird flew towards Vienna.

"So you knew?" Sharon arched her left brow at Sam when he said is going to pick up the Captain after he dropped her off at Vienna.

"Yeah, I heard the news loud and clear, ma'am." Sam pushed the control to raise the helicopter higher before changing its direction, "Things always gets messier when Hydra is involved. I can't imagine what Steve is going through now, he would-"

Sam's sentence was interrupted by the loud gasp of Sharon, which diminished the next second as she bit her bottom lip hard, attempting to stop the trembling. Sam stay focused, the sight in front of them was horrendous. Smoke and dust filled the empty space left from the class of the conference building, fire is still erupting around the origin of the bombing, flying pass by the rubbles, Sam landed the chopper on top of a safe building block away from the site. The Falcon turned, was about to bid goodbye to his crush, only finding her face paled, eyes dulled, completely zoned out. He placed both of his hand on her shoulder, shook her back to life, telling her eyes on him.

"I... I never thought I would have to... Despite all the disastrous events and missions I have dealt with during my time at S.H.I.E.L.D, I never once was at a scene... like this - where people are screaming for their lives, bodies everywhere, the smell and sight of lost blood of beings. I'm not a superhero like the Avengers, I'm in no place to be capable of rescuing endangered beings-"

"Never doubt yourself, you are capable of anything and everything because you are a Carter. Remember that," The hands on Sharon's shoulder gripped tighter, but it was still a gentle grip since she felt no pain, his earnestness calmed her, when the next second he flashed her his signature grin with his cute gap tooth, Sharon knew she was okay and prepared to face anything possibly could happen down there.

"Now go before I kick you outta this baby."

Sharon snorted, taking off the headset while pulling open the door, hopped out of her seat, landing onto the cement ground on the balls of her feet, she slammed the door shut for him, waving him goodbye as the helicopter being to push itself off the ground, heading back to London.

* * *

 **RLau to readers: Thank you for supporting our work. All the reviews, favouriting, following, are facts that showing me that all of you loved our writing, and for that, I cannot be more thankful. Honestly, This was intended to be really short, and only a revision of the kiss scene. But we just couldn't help it…:D**

 **I have to give big credit to Vanilla for putting up with my crappy-I-dunno-where-it-came-from English skills, She is beyond amazing, please do check out other writings on her page because they are astonishingly beautiful.**

 **Cheers!**


End file.
